


Home

by catsinouterspace



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Walking through the gate to Mother’s Heart felt odd. After everything Aloy had been through returning here didn’t feel right, but staying anywhere else didn’t either.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).

Walking through the gate to Mother’s Heart felt odd.

After everything Aloy had been through returning here didn’t feel right, but staying anywhere else didn’t either. _Going home, _she told herself_. _But this place didn’t feel like home, she’d been barred from these gates her whole life, could count on one hand the number of people who had spoken to her before the P2roving. Even the wilds didn’t really feel like home anymore, not without Ross. A pang of pain hit her, her chest squeezing painfully tight leaving her incapacitated for half a moment; she’d kept busy enough to not feel the grief that came with losing him but that didn’t mean it had gone away.

Aloy took a deep breath, maybe coming here was a mistake, after all what was left here but ghosts of an unhappy past? 

“Aloy!” She was caught off guard by the woman waving her arms above her head,before racing down to Aloy. “I didn’t think I’d see you again!”

Aloy blinked once, “Speak for yourself.” After all last she’d heard Vala was one of the many who died during the Proving. 

Vala shrugged, “Lot of dead that day, fire arrows meant a few were burnt beyond recognition, luckily for me there was a bit of confusion.”

Aloy nodded, unsure if she should feel guilty for being happy that someone else had taken Vala’s place. 

“You planning on sticking around for long?”

Aloy paused, she wasn’t sure. She wanted to see her house, maybe run the Brave trails again, let herself be somewhere familiar for a bit, but she also knew that no matter how familiar her surroundings were she wouldn’t be able to deny the fact that her life had been turned on its head.

“We could really use a Brave like you.” Vala said, eyes softening as she saw Aloy’s hesitance, “Your welcome here.”

“I-“ Aloy paused, it was hard to believe she’d spent her whole life wanting this, wanting to be welcomed into Mother’s Heart and now it felt so hollow. “I’m not sure yet.”

Vala nodded, a frown briefly crossing her face before she offered Aloy a bright smile, “You have somewhere to stay?”

“Yeah, where I grew up.”

Vala narrowed her eyes, “Out in the wilds?”

Aloy nodded.

“You know if you wanted to be closer to the Mother’s Heart you’re more than welcome at mine.” 

“You’re too kind.”

“It’s honestly the least I could do.”

Aloy paused, she certainly wasn’t opposed to spending more time with the woman, maybe getting to know this place well enough to call it home but, “I want to visit my father’s grave.” She said, she needed some time now that the world wasn’t falling apart at her feet in order to properly allow herself to mourn.

Vala offered Aloy a small smile and a comforting nod, “Of course. The offer still stands if you change your mind later.”

Aloy returned her smiled, “Thank you.”

“Oh, and do you want to grab something to eat tomorrow?” Vala paused, a slight blush rising on her cheeks as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, “To, you know, thank you for saving my life, I could show you around a bit. If you want of course.”

Aloy raised her eyebrows. She’d never actually gone somewhere to eat in her life, her childhood had seen her barred from talking with tradesmen and once she’d become a seeker her funds were spent on weapons and ammo, it was much more functional to find and kill her own food. Still the thought of the busy markets bustling with people and food where she wasn’t trying to find someone who was the next piece of the puzzle was alluring, as was the idea of spending more time with Vala. “I’d love to.”


End file.
